1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic instrument which puts out information in the form of voice.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In desk top type electronic calculators or small translating machines which put out displayed content in the form of voice, when the displayed content is put out in the form of voice, unaccustomed users have often been at a loss as to which of the alphanumerics being displayed is being put out in the form of voice. Also, where voice content is stored in the form of binary code, the voice is stored in binary coded form, but even if the difference between a voice and the previous voice is coded and compressed to decrease the amount of memory, a large memory is required as compared with the displayed content and it is therefore difficult to synchronize displayed alphanumerics being put out in the form of voice with the other displayed alphanumerics in order to distinguish the former from the latter.
Particularly, in the English language or the French language, not only pronunciation and characters are in discord but also speed of pronunciation differs and it is therefore difficult to effect synchronization.